


All Hallows Eve

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Outside, the manor was decorated with black and orange decals,a simple nod to the holiday that was commencing.It was All Hallows Eve,Better known as Halloween.A time when demons lurked and specters screamed.Oh beautiful wonderfulHalloween.written in prose. no actual dialouge recorded





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> so....slight deviation from my normal stories, but the idea stuck. i used Maylene instead of Mey Rin because again it sounded cool ^^

A cool breeze stirred the trees, bringing with it a coldness usually assumed with wintertime.

Ciel shivered even through his blanket, the only part of him that was warm clutching the mug of hot chocolate.

Sebastian watched from afar, ready to bring another warm blanket around his master’s shoulders if necessary

Ciel never fared well in cold weather.

And could fall ill if he wasn’t buried underneath the layers Sebastian had wrapped him in.

 

Outside, the manor was decorated with black and orange decals,

a simple nod to the holiday that was commencing.

 It was All Hallows Eve,

Better known as Halloween.

A time when demons lurked and specters screamed.

Oh beautiful wonderful

Halloween. 

 

Cold, but the air was laden

With more than the screaming of lost souls

It seemed almost rent with the smell of pumpkin pie

And scented candles

Surrounding an ages old board

Used for summoning specters

 

Ciel wanted to go trick or treating

Like every other normal child would

He was an Earl, yes

But did social standing matter?

This wasn’t the case of moving corpses

Or students demented

But merely a case of innocence and candy

A premeditative sugar high

 

He knew Sebastian would let him

He was his butler after all

And had to do what Ciel said

_Maybe he could bring the servants?_

There was a quick nod of the head

Annoying as they were, Ciel knew

Not a one of them had ever done this

Sheltered as they were

Despite their knowledge of the world

Ciel decided to grant them this

 

As a reward for not burning the pie

Out the door the cold wind bit

At exposed skin and rosy cheeks

It pinched Maylene’s nose

_It’s cold!_

She declared

And immediately wished her outfit

Was a bit longer

 

Trying again to impress the butler

Maylene had worn something short

But her legs were exposed

And goosebumps weren’t beautiful

In her mind she chalked it up to another defeat

But the candy she received quickly took her mind off that

And told her about other things

 

Such as:

How delicious saltwater taffy tasted

Licorice and plain strawberry

How it stuck to your teeth

 

Candied apples they had to check

To make sure they were safe

Everyone here knew the Earl

And not everyone loved him

 

Oh! There’s Alois

Dressed to the nines as always

Hannah’s outfit and pigtails his go to outfit again

Would Ciel greet him when Claude stood so close?

The two demons exchanged frigid greetings

And went upon the way

Ignoring Alois’ pleas and requests of

 _Just a minute more!_ And _I want to go with them!_

He would forgive Claude, hopefully,

 

Before the night was over

Navy blue sky into gold sunrise

And jitters into shameless snores

 

All Hallows Eve

Truly is

A wonderful thing

 


End file.
